User talk:WizardAce
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Reanimate page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D.Collins (Talk) 05:03, August 19, 2010 So what superpower would you have i like to have a few I would Love to Gwen Tennsyson's power Jean Grey's for real andOrorro's as well you knw it seems they give the best powers to female Characters or is it just me?Raven Darkholme 01:16, November 17, 2010 (UTC) You are soo right Raven they give all the best powers to females, i mean there is this show, i see alot of female characters get the best powers in that show (the show is called Legend of the Seeker). so it isnt just you. And also the powers i prefer is Electricity Manipulation, Crystal Manipulation, Teleportation and Pain Inducement....but actually i wish i had all the superpowers..hahaha. Oh i also love Gwen Tennyson (yeah i watch Ben 10 too) especially when she uses magic. 05:46, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Raffe Ace Uchiha 05:46, November 17, 2010 (UTC) hey I've been rolling through some of the pages and you seem to be the one doing good work, I'll have to run it by D. Collins and he thinks he owns the place and has locked almost every page but i think we need to set up a standard set of subheadings that need to be put on every page. a standard page setup would have: #Info box (with input to be determined) #Overview (without going into detail or a heading) #'Capablities' (a detailed description of entailed skills) #'Applications' (specific ways those skills may be used) #'Defeats/Defeatist' (what this skill beats and what wins against this skill) #'Known Users' (I don't like the name but its already on a lot of pages) other items may include: *a gallery *attached or combinable skills *Benefits, Limitations, Weaknesses, or Strengths *Similar skills *Skills in the same genre *videos *(your ideas?) P.S. Im leaving this message on the top 5 editors pages --Kaidb 01:03, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Vote Hey Raffe, could you go to the top ten page and vote on someone to adopt the wiki. We need the help and want to be democratic. Your name is on the list, thanks for all your help. VOTE HERE! Categories Hey Raffe, if you could do me a favor. On my Second blog there are a few things I go over and hope you can help me with. They are basically about categories, if you have any questions you can drop them on my talk page, thanks --Kaidb 04:49, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Hey! I would just like to thank you for all your hard work on the wiki. Keep it up! BobNewbie talk • blog 18:13, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Protect No problem. It means certain editors can't edit a page. Its used when flam waring happens. Oddly, D.Collins protected most pages on the wiki. BobNewbie talk • blog 18:23, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, thanks, and an explanation. Hey thanks for getting back, and for helping, It was a lot of work. Most of your Almighty Powers were correct, I would classify: *life and death manipulation as an Category:Organic Manipulation **but Life-Force Manipulation would be an almighty power *Spatial Manipulation (as it doesn't give you control over "everything") would have to go in Category:Elemental Manipulation but all the rest definitely fit the bill. Spatial Manipulation is the ability to remotely adjust the size of space itself. Imagine you are walking on a path, and the path is one hundred feet long. You want to cross all 100 feet in two seconds. Spatial Manipulation allows you to make that possible. It also allows you to crate a paradox, overlapping two bits of space, say the bottom and top of a staircase. so that you could walk up or down said staircase indefinitely. or maybe you could overlap two doors, so you walk out of your bedroom into the Taj-Mahal. Understand? thanks for your help --Kaidb 23:10, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Do not Hey. Please do not edit my archives. Thank-You. If you feel that it should be deleted, start a discussion at the comments. Oh, and I did not create the page. BobNewbie talk • blog 14:23, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yo, man Just saying hi, and about the thing on your home page about liking super villains more than heroes, I think you should look into the "anti heroes". They are a groop of heros that are the "good guys" its just they tend to toe the line of good and evil, and would willingly kill a person. Seems along your line of super heroes. Just saying TheXFactor 05:32, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Stopping By to Say Hi Hi. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 20:32, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Matter Absorption I like this one, and Prehensile Hair. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 00:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Mascot Hey, i think a mascot is a cool idea. but only under certain circumstances. #It needs to apply, a beaver probably won't work out #It has to be fun as well as awesome, pure awesome will likely fail. #I recommend features that appeal to our core demographic, (It probably ought to be female) #Limit use, as a graphic for stubs, achievements, or news. NOT articles or for the main page. #Keep it simple. I recommend she be kept small, easy to draw, and visually bright. All these things in mind a fairy probably would do the best. Give her a big sword and hair that changes color. She needs to be sensuous and feisty. Give her modern clothes, black red orange and yellow. She needs to have three powers: Enhanced Strength,Flight,Multiply. Which will help her to better guide us on the wiki. That being said if the community is up for it I will draw a prototype, then allow the community to draw up their own versions. Then we can vote on who's version is the best. From there she will be added to the proper templates. I will get to work on it, maybe post something tomorrow. thanks for the idea and congrats on being featured--Kaidb 05:37, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey yeah you can use any colors you like, those are just suggestions, because they will fit into the color scheme of the wiki better. --KaidbTalkBlog 18:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I edit only Hey dude. I kinda took a long time to respond and I apologize. You see, another previous admin had protected most of the pages for reasons unknown. Could I ask you a favor? Could you tell me any pages that are locked/protected so that I can open them? Thanks! --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 09:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Nano-Tech "kinesis" Actually the page that effects technology is already called Technology Manipulation, (it still counts no matter how small it is) so I don't think we need another one. Just add it as an application or as a limitation. (Like saying some technopaths may have trouble communicating with nano technology.) oh and as a side note, adding "kinesis" does not make some thing a superpower. Kinesis means to move in latin it makes no sense when you say Moving Tiny Metal just use english. Sup? Hey man. Just came to say whats up. Also, nice work on the pages. Re: Hello Hi! Yeah, I'm a writer/artist, and I also make films in my free time, all of which so far have been sci-fi. And yes, I enjoy it. Please don't ever feel like you're bothering me - I'm always more than happy to talk or answer questions or help with pages, etc. Thanks for dropping by, --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 13:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and is it alright if I do a Norse version of your Egyptian superpowers blog post? I already came up with a load of them for one of my upcoming movies. If you're interested, check out my YouTube page (there's a link on my user page). Love it. I love this site and seeing all the new abilities that pop up. It's so great. If only all of these abilities existed in our world! Ah! One can dream...